Dragon Track
Please note! While playing there is a chance that your game crashes (shuts down). If your game crashes, try closing all background apps and restarting your device. Bear in mind this method may not always work. If it fails to fix the issue, please be patient as bug fixes are released all the time. '' ---- In-game Dragon Track.png|Loading message of Dragon Track. Dragon Track Tutorial 1.png|Tutorial part one. Dragon Track Tutorial 2.png|Tutorial part two. Dragon Track Tutorial 3.png|Tutorial part three. Dragon Track Tutorial 4.png|Tutorial part four. DragonTrackResults.png|Results Screen TrackCleaningWarning.png|A limitation or error warning for Dragon Track. Races Unlike the Colosseum, you can access this event as many times as you want a day. However, it will cost you 50,000 each time you participate. There are both '''common' and uncommon elements to the tracks. The common elements are the ones that appear the most, while uncommon elements have an extra element added into the particular track. If your dragon's elements match the track, it will run or fly faster in those areas. Please be aware that a stretch of sand is not an Earth element section, this is a neutral section of track that has no element. *If you do not own a recommended dragon, use one with at least two elements that match the track (ie Love Dragon or Tree Dragon for Cherry Road). Using any Epic or Gemstone dragon is also a good alternative. Also do not choose a dragon that has an opposite element (i.e. on Dramoria, Brass Dragon will be slower than Iron Dragon because Brass Dragon has the fire element). Rewards After completing a race, a wheel is spun for a reward. There are four types of wheels: Gold, Silver, Bronze and Bonus, with prizes improving the higher the dragon places in the race. For first place, you spin the Gold wheel; for second place, you spin the Silver wheel; for third place, you spin the Bronze wheel. The Bonus wheel is available if you receive a Time Fragment that you already have for building artifacts to upgrade the Perch of Kairos. However, if you get a place lower than third you do not get a reward. There are also bonuses that may be given at random on the main wheels. Once a player has obtained all the artifacts and summoned Kairos the fragments no longer appear on the prize wheels. *The gold wheel features rewards including time fragments of the Artifacts used to assemble the Perch of Kairos, Gems (1-2), Experience, DragonCash, and Treats ranging from the thousands (Treats) to the hundreds of thousands (DragonCash) and millions (Experience). *The silver wheel features rewards including time fragments of the Artifacts used to assemble the Perch of Kairos, Treats, Experience and DragonCash in the tens of thousands range. *The bronze wheel features rewards including time fragments of the Artifacts used to assemble the Perch of Kairos, Treats, Experience and DragonCash in the thousands range. *As of update 1.11.0, all three wheels feature time fragments which are used to construct the artifacts required to upgrade the Perch of Kairos. **If you receive a duplicate time fragment for the artifacts for the Perch of Kairos, you get to spin a wheel called the "Bonus Spin". The bonus wheel does not contain time fragments. Bronze_Wheel.png|Bronze wheel results Silver_Wheel.png|Silver wheel results IMG_0209.PNG|Gold wheel results Gold artifacts.jpg|Gold wheel with artifacts Artifcts wheel.jpeg|Silver wheel with artifacts Bronz artifacts.jpg|Bronze wheel with artifacts File:Bonus_Spin.png|Bonus Spin wheel results Notes *The was introduced on July 25, 2012 as part of Update 1.9.0. *The is the first mini-game to be introduced to DragonVale. *The is the first place-able object in the Market that is not a square. *The Epic and Gemstone dragons have a relatively consistent fast speed in all different races. **Accordingly, these dragons will only be competing against other Epic or Gemstone dragons. *You can scroll slowly through the wheel at the end of the race (when won) to see the options that the wheel has before making your big spin. **Until Game Update 1.12.0, the wheel always ended 6 spaces from where it started. This was changed so that the result is more random and cannot be determined until completion. *At level 40, Experience rewards are removed from the wheel. **If level 40 is reached as a result of the race (during the spin of the last race that takes the player to level 40) the player will only be rewarded the amount of needed to reach level 40. *Note that if it says "Track cleaning in progress", you have to wait a few seconds before you can play again. *If your dragon places worse than third, the race event will not change. *The starting line is counted as one of the yellow lines that give speed boosts, so if you tap at the moment when the number one nearly goes away it is possible to get an initial speed boost. *When dragons successfully perform a speed boost, the dragons emit exhaust that, for some dragons, is identical to the Elemental Breath of their primary element. Exceptions include the Sun Dragon (emits lightning), the Moon Dragon (emits exhaust that matches Cold Dragons' breath), and the Panlong Dragon (emits exhaust matching Water Dragons' breath). *The dragon at the top of the racetrack may frequently be the ideal dragon for that specific course. For example, in the Blast Furnace track, the dragon will always be either the Forge Dragon or the Brass Dragon; this does not apply when you select an Epic Dragon. *The dragons you race against are always ones you can possibly have at the level your park is. eg. If you are level 16, you cannot race in the tracks Dramoria and Blast Furnace, as well as not being able to race against the Metal Dragon or a metal hybrid. **The dragon at the top will almost always finish first out of the four opponents. **The dragons second from the top and second from the bottom will usually have one of the elements suited for the track, and will normally place second and third out of the four opponents. **The dragon at the bottom of the track will almost always finish last out of the four opponents and most of the time, it does not have at least one element suited for the specific track. *As of update 1.9.1, the Basic Dragons and the Hybrid Dragons are now able to race against Limited Dragons. **The Fire Element Flag border is yellow instead of red. **The Lightning Element Flag border is blue instead of yellow. *The track selected for the tutorial is always Marshlands. *Kairos is the only dragon that cannot race. *When tapping the yellow line that gives boosts, four words will appear on the top of your screen depending on how the timing was when pressing the line. The four words are: Perfect, Great, Good, and Okay. *On December 21, 2012, the was decorated with holiday decorations for a limited time. **On February 1, 2013, the holiday decorations on the were removed. *Similar to many racing games like Mario Kart, you can get a boost off the start if you tap the screen after the "1" and before the "GO". The closer you time the tap to the "GO", the bigger the boost will be.